A BATTLE FOR A BOY
by Thekingofallheremynameandrun
Summary: Finn just turned 18 the princesses want him but they cant decide who gets them Finn X Marcy or Finn X Bubblegum or someone different you read and find out. T just incase I decided to put some lemon in there idk yet
1. Chapter 1

Voices will be BOLD while anything else will be normal

Finn the human just awoke from a deep sleep today was his 18th birthday but of course he had forgot so he decided to sleep in. There was a smell wafting through the air fin new timidly what it was….. **BACON PANCAKES! **Jake happy to see his brother in such a good mood over his food sat three plates down for himself, Bemo, and Finn.

Meanwhile a secrete royal meeting that consisted of Flame, wilberry, lumpy space, hotdog, and Bubblegum princess along with Marcie the vampire queen and a few other lesser known princesses.

Bubblegum: **You all know why we're here Finn has turned 18 and we are now allowed to date get married and have children with him but we still need to decide who should get him.**

LSP: **I think I should get him I mean just look at me he's been fantasying about these lumps since –**

FP: "**HE DOSE NOT LIKE U GLOB JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD… and if anyone it should be me that dates him I'm closest to his age so yawl can just- "**

Marcy : "**Lets calm down for a minute first FP u burn him to a crisp every time u breath on him so I'm sorry but u would end up killing him",** as she says these words she stares a FP and she sees anger on her face replaced suddenly by realization." **Second sense I feel like she could hear some good news a flame world was destroyed far from the knowledge of any of you but one survived Sparky the flame prince he's been staying at a volcano and I think you would like him ill show u after all this is over and done with."**

[Flame and Sparky story for another time they will later be intro ducted as a couple but ill tell the story latter of how they meet yes I just spoiled the fact that they're going to be together I mean come-on she deserves happiness to]

FP: **Yea I guess your right I'll talk to Sparky and see if he and I could work thanks so I withdraw me being with Finn.**

Marcy: **okay now back to what I was going to say let's let finn decide I mean it's not like anyone us can just make a proclamation saying finn has to be with them and he's go along with it. **

EVERYONE BESIDES MARCY: **he will do as we say once we decide who he goes to. **

Marcy: **u know what I'm getting finn out of OOO for a few days let yawl cool down and make sure he's not being forced into anything. **

EVERYONE: **TRY AND U WILL BE HUNTED DOWN AND THROWN IN THE DEEPEST OFF ALL DUNGEONS**. (Screaming so loudly that they did not notice marcy diapering and leave headed toward finns house.)

LOL CLIFF HANGER TRUST ME IF U DON'T LIKE IT STICK AROUND IT GETS BETTER LIKE THE CALM BEFORE THE WAR HINT AM I HINTIGN THAT THERE MIGHT BE A WAR HAHAHAHHA YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING THERE WILL BE DEATH BUT IF U PAY ATTETION U MAY NOT MIND THEM DYEING UNLESS I KILL OFF MARCY FINN JAKE OR LADY BUT IM NOT THAT EVIL…. AM I?


	2. Chapter 2

Marcy's POV

Why was PB so quiet… wait hold she was missing before I left.. ohh no she already headed to finns house she could be there right now.

Marcy fly's through the window and sees PB putting a necklace on finn and the second it goes on he starts kissing her. Marcy notices his eyes are pink now and the necklace is glowing. Knowing that PB hypnotized finn she punches her in the face and when finn try's to take her out she regrettably nocks him out but being a hero she had to hit harder and cut open his head a little bit seeing the blood she gets worried that she may need to get it patched up quick so picking finn's body off the floor she fly's them to her house.

Finn's POV

Man what was that glob why is everything blurry after she gave me that necklace wait why do I feel someone on my chest…. Oh its just marcy I thought me a PB had done something that glob.. wait MARCY!.

Marcy's POV

I wake up and see finn staring at me in confusion.

Marcy: "I guess I should explain why you head is bandaged up and why you remember seeing PB in your room in the morning why its dark and why I'm in bed with you so I fix u something to eat tell you where you're at and everything else do not get out of bed there are things that wander these halls that would love to taste human. Understood?"

Finn: Okay Marcy I'll sit tight I promise.

Finn's POV

10 minutes later.

Finn is woken back up to the sound of the door closing

Marcy walks over with a tray filled with food everything red. He smiles cause he knows it's going to be grey before he can devour any of it. Marcy sees his smile and gets why it's all red and smiles back.

M: okay hero eat up, she wants to see if he will offer her anything

He grabs a cup and mashes all his food into the cup into a cup until it's nothing more than a shake and hands to me I give him a smile like good job hero u passed the test. I then hand back to him when I'm all full and let him drain the grey mess out of the cup.

F: MMMMMM delicious thanks for the food Marcy.

M: what eves now I bet u want your question answered okay so… Since your 15th birthday after u were hospitalized for a month and nearly died we had meetings all the royal girls that were interested in you (I blush when I basically tell him I like him more than a friend)( I then notice his heart rate has increased and he's blushing but his eyes saying I like you to marcy)(I give him a warm smile then get back to my story) Well we decided that when you turned 18 we could date and if we got that far marry you. At the last meeting right before u saw PB she was at the meeting she snuck off to claim you before the other princess could get the chance I did not know she was gone until I had snuck off to go and get you and take you away from OOO so the girls could calm down a little when I got there she gave you a necklace do u remember that?

F: yea that's when everything gets fuzzy.

M: I don't doubt it that necklace made you fall in love with her or aka she hypnotized you so u would be hers' forever I had to knock you out Jake knows where you're at and is okay with it he agrees you need to stay away from OOO until the ladies are calm don't worry though he's in the crystal dimension where Lady has cut off any one from coming for going except me you and Jake but if Jake leaves she forces him to take guards with him. As for where you are you're in the Vampire Kingdom in the queens bedroom sleeping and eating with the queen this is like OOO is to the nightoshpere same dimension but it is its own land the kingdoms are candy peeps or hotdog peeps there vampires and demons

F: well thanks for saving my buns but I have to ask if these meeting were about dating me and you attended does that mean u-

M: (thinking) OMG HE KNOWS WELL I CANT WALK AWAY FROM THIS ONE SO LETS GO ALL IN.

F: -that u kind of-

Finn is cut off when Marcy slams her lips into his finn is stunned at first but gets with it and his hands go straight to her hips and Marcy purrs at his touch she starts to feel things no one ever let her feel like safe and loved. Finn also starts to feel love toward her and can fell her love radiating off her. She pulls back and says Finn I know that this is all happening fast but I want to be with you forever and she sees finn staring at her and gets up crying cause she believes that he is not shocked but angry at her for kissing him and thinks that she is a monster before she can even reach the door she feels him come running at her she thinks he's going to attack her but is shocked when he turns her around and kisses her with a passion she has never seen in anyone toward her as he breaks the kiss off in need of air then smile at her .


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE BEEN ASKED WHY I MADE PB DO THE THINGS SHE DID... I HATE PB SHE TAKES THIS BOY AND GIVES HIM MISSIONS THAT PUT HIS LIFE IN DANGER EVERY DAY AND WHEN THE BOY ASK FOR SOME LOVE IN RETURN THE B**** TURNS HIM DOWN I GET THAT IN THIS STORY THAT IS SAID THEY ALL AGREED NOT TO TOUTCH FINN UNTILL HES 18 BUT COMEON AT LEAST TELL THE POOR BOY SO HE CAN AT LEAST HAVE HOPE BUT NO SHE MAKES HIM FEEL LIKE A FREAK LIKE SHES TURNING HIM DOWN BECAUSE HES EATHER NOT GOOD ENOUGH OR THAT SHE SEES HIM AS NOTHING MORE THAN A SOILDER AT THE READY... THATS JUST WHAT I THINK HE FEELS LIKE YOU ARE ENTITLED TO YOUR OWN OPINION BUT UNDERSTAND THE FACT THAT MARCY IS A GIRL VAMPIRE VERSION OF FINN SHE LIKE TO PLAY PRANKS AND FIGHT MONSTERS AND FINN LIKES To PLAY PRANSK AND FIGHT MONSTERS THERE PEFECT FOR EATCH OTHER... ALSO WHEN PB LOSES SHE KINDA OF GOES INSANE AND STOPS AT NOTHING TO GET BACK WHAT SHE LOST NOW IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WHAT IS CONTAINED IN THE CHAPTER PLEASE SEND ME AREVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN IT AND WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD NOT BE IN IT THANK YOU FOR TAKEING TIME TO READ MY STORY IM GLAD SO MANY HAVE READ IT I 136 views and 165 visitors SO THANK YOU ALL.**

F: "**Marcy I love you and always have I just thought that you like everyone else thought of me nothing more than the hero of OOO. But I can't ever go back there except to get my and if I do I want the strongest demons and vampires with me and if I could I would not mind your dad cause the second I step into OOO I just know princesses and Guards will come to capture me if will have to stay here of course in case I don't come back so u can come rescue my sorry ass"**. As Finn says this she smiles then nods and then gets pissed.

M: **DON'T SAY YOU'RE NOT COMEING BACK OR I WILL END YOU IN WERE YOU STAND DO WE UNDERSTAND EATCH OTHER!**

F: ** Yea Marcy I hear you ill shut up about but you're still staying here while I go get my shit and jakes and yours and bring it here till we visit the crystal dimension. **

**M: okay but you're taking so many demons and Vampires it will look like a Dark forest everywhere you walk. So let's go and get this done so I don't have to worry about it. I have the coordinates to my lady and your houses on this map I'll give it to my top general who will be taking orders from you and you alone on this mission.**

10minutes later in the hall of soldiers

M: **GENERAL Zmeu STEP FORTH I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU AND YOUR VAMPIRES, GENRAL Abduxuel I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU AND YOUR DEMONS STEP FORTH! **

**GZ & GA: Yes my queen would it happen to do with tourting of this human, they say while looking at finn with daggers drawn ready to strike and smiles that would scare BILLY OOO'S second grates hero.**

**M: IF A HAND IS LAID OF THE FUTUR VAMPIRE KING I HAVE HUDSON DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOULS IS THAT CLEAR, **she says as she turns into a her scariest form (one that finn is used to so he is not frightened) grabbing both around the neck raising them off the ground making them see things no one could see and not beg for mercy.

**F: Marcy there is no need to hurt them I expected it as should you have expected it now let them go my dear we still need them for the mission. **Marcy keeps holding them while finn walks in between the men and the woman and takes everything she was throwing at them making everyone gasp as finn leans in and kisses her making Marcy see what's going on since finn is just a human he can't take it damages his insides making them burn Marcy cries out as she realizes what she is doing finn drops blood running from his eyes nose mouth and ears so Marcy dose the only thing she can think off and bites him.

M: (wiping tears away she looks at GZ & GA and says)** I'm sorry I won't do that again It's just-**

**GZ: its all right queen we understand but we still need to complete our missions.**

**M : okay on this map is three coordinates go to them there house bring us anything inside do not wreak the place if you are attacked by any of the kingdoms in OOO send them a letter before coming back saying if they come after me and finn they will start a war they cannot win. **

POV TIME JUST A LITTLE WHATS GOING ON EVEYWHERE

The crystal dimension and the Kingdom of Natas created a bridge so anyone cross thorough but only with the permission of both royal families. All of OOOs kingdoms have joined together and are waging war with the Kingdoms of Natas and the Crystal dimension and the Night-o-Sphere all those loyal to one of the three realms flee to them for the princesses have gone mad with lust for the used to be hero. Flame Princesses and Sparky are married and have joined forces with Finn and Marcy.


	4. UPDATE NOT ACTULAE CHAP PLEASE READ

Okay so yawl think I rushed everything well I did not want to you know take fifty years of your time explaining everything and taking time I just wanted to get things moving cause yea its a romance but come on what's love without abit of war. if I had sat back and explained everything took the right amount of time then it would take 12 chapters until the war started IF YOU WANT A MORE DETIALED STORY REQUEST IT AND I WILL GET TO WORK ON IT BUT I DO HAVE OTHER STOREIES IM WORKING ON.


End file.
